of Angels, Men, and Wolves
by Uruviel.Numenesse
Summary: When the angels fell and heaven was closed up, not all of the angels lost their grace.
1. Chapter 1

Jane was staring at the sky forlorn, when she saw something phenomenal. Stars, _so many_ stars were falling out of the sky, thousands upon thousands crashing through the air, lighting up the sky brighter than any fireworks.

Speechless Jane stumbled and fumbled for her camera to record this unusual occurrence. Hands shaking, she tightly gripped her camera, unable to stop her shaking.

"DARCY!" Jane yelled. As she was only one on the sky viewing patio, Jane distantly thought to get her, non science major, assistant. Still staring at the sky in wonder, Jane turned to see Darcy climb up.

Quickly Jane grabbed Darcy and forced her to look at the sky. "Darcy, look! Never has there been something so extraordinary!" In her excitement in trying to capture the event on film, Jane did not see Darcy's look of horror or the tears.

Nor did she hear Darcy whisper," Oh Castiel. What have you done?" So focused on the anomaly Jane did not see Darcy leave but she did hear a flutter of wings. Turning Jane looked around for Darcy yet she couldn't find her.

"Darcy!" Jane yelled in a panic."Darcy, where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

After the whole initial reaction at seeing her brethren, because there is no word in any language that can describe the relationships angels have with each other, fall from heaven Darcy Lewis, angel of the Lord, was fucking _pissed. _With her hands balled tightly and jaw clenchedshe internally seethed starring at the sky while her boss/charge was fiddling with her camera_._

There were so many questions racing through Darcy's head, she didn't know where to start. How the hell did this happen? Did each angel decide that ripping their grace was a good idea? Was becoming human the new trend that she somehow missed out on while watching over one Jane Foster? One or two falling in love with the humans was something that, while Darcy didn't necessarily approve of she could understand see: Anna Milton, but this many was unusual.

So focused on her thoughts Darcy could barely hear the sound of Jane scurrying around, and not wanting Jane to see Darcy glow slightly with grace she quickly flew up into the sky observing where each angel fell with worry and confusion in her eyes, while she took off her glasses. Taking them off made her feel like Superman, as if revealing her true self without them on.

Thousands upon thousands of angels were falling from the skies to different places like shooting stars and crashing down to earth like meteors. Oh the astrophysicist and astronomers are totally going have a field day with this, Darcy briefly thought. She absentmindedly flexed and flapped her wings, once she did that her focus was back on the sky.

To the untrained eye those angels appeared to be really big and bright stars, but Darcy _did _have a trained eye, one of the perks of being an angel, and she could see the bodies on fire and see the wings of each angel, from high ranking to the bottom feeders, being forcefully ripped off by some unknown force. Of course this all happened within a matter of minutes! She cringed, Darcy knew in theory that losing your grace was the worst thing to ever happen to an angel, but to actually see it was pretty damn horrifying. If Darcy was someone who actually slept this scene would be constantly replaying in her mind.

This was something she didn't expect to happen at all. Like any good guardian angel, Darcy tuned in on the angel radio every few months when she wasn't guarding Jane, and she knew all about Castiel's rebellion.

How he stopped the Apocalypse with the Winchesters, how he died and God brought him back, his teaching of free will to others in heaven, and how he wanted the gates of Heaven closed. He was quite the rebel. Darcy frowned; but closing Heaven and trapping the angels there was the purpose of the Tablet not evicted them like a pissed off landlord. Even with the whole debacle with the Tablets shouldn't have caused this. So the question is what really happened?

With that thought in mind, Darcy was determined to sort out this clusterfuck. She was ready to fly to where one of the God Squad crash landed and make sure that no necks or backs were broken. Maybe one of them would know what the hell happened. Darcy turned and faced the direction where the closest 'star' fell.

At least she was until she heard her charge scream. "Darcy, where are you?" One panicked Dr. Jane Foster called out.

"Oh shit." Darcy groaned and proceeded to curse in Enochian, whoever said angels are serene and calm is a freaking liar, because she kinda sorta maybe forgot about watching over Jane. Or the face that she is only Jane's lab minion. She quickly looked down and saw Jane going to another room looking slightly hysterical.

Now Darcy was felt conflicted. Should she stay with her charge or go and look for the others? She was torn between family and duty. Protecting and guarding Jane Foster was her assignment, has been since Jane was born, but what about her family? Darcy looked back at Jane and then looked to where she saw the nearest 'falling star' landed.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to make the decision because Jane made it for her.

"Darcy is that you?" Jane's tone was both disbelieving and confused. Jane was looking straight at Darcy, and mostly likely was straining her neck from looking up. Darcy feebly waved to Jane, whose jaw had dropped, and flew a little closer to her. Pointing her index finger at Darcy, Jane weakly said, "You can fly?"

Jane's face took on an incredulous look, while Darcy simply exclaimed, "Well duh." She gestured to her wings forgetting for a moment that her wings are pretty much invisible to the mortal eye. When Jane continued to look at her with crazy eyes, Darcy flew a bit closer to her and softly landed in front of Jane, shoes barely making a sound. Jane moved back quickly and opened and closed her mouth several times.

"What are you?" Jane asked recovering fast and remarking well considering her assistant just flying in the air. Maybe the events of New Mexico changed her more than she 's eyes were now serious and focused.

Rolling her eyes and straightening her back for dramatic effect, yes angels are divas deal with it, Darcy said, "I am an Angel of the Lord." And because she felt like a little levity would be beneficial in the long run, Darcy revealed her wings, which appeared shadowy, and stretched them out. The patio where they were standing seemed darker than it was before.

"An angel," Jane's eyebrows were raised, "Of the Lord?" she repeated numbly. It was a credit to Jane that she just simply sat, actually collapsed, on a chair that wasn't there a second ago. Not that she noticed it or the fact that Darcy merely snapped her fingers and BAM! A wild chair appeared.

"Yup." Darcy allows the p to make a popping sound, she grinned widely. Hands on her hips Darcy rocked back and forth on her toes. "You got any questions?"

Jane nodded frantically and began to babble. "How did you become an Angel? Did you have anything to do with the stars falling? Why are you here? Who else is an Angel? Does S.H.I.E.L.D know? Why didn't you stop the Destroyer?" Jane finished and inhaled sharply. Face red, Jane leaned forward and waited for the 'Angel' to respond.

Surprised at some of the questions thrown at her, Darcy answered them in order. "I was born one, I guess? I didn't cause the 'stars' to fall. That's not my division."Darcy did air quotes and continued on ignoring Jane's sputtering. "Why am I here? Well, why is anyone here? I'm actually your own personal guardian angel. Pfft S.H.I.E.L.D? As if those men in black would be able to see what they don't want to see."

Darcy smirked as though she was imagining the IPod thief figuring out what she is, and then she turned solemn. "If the Destroyer had posed any threat to you, I would have smote it."

"Not pose any threat?" Jane shouted furiously at Darcy; she started poking Darcy in the chest really hard. At this point she was out of her chair and flailing her arms around. "Did you not see what it did? Thor nearly died! The town was destroyed!"

Darcy clenched her jaw tightly, and was starting to get pissed off. She had other things to deal besides Jane. Jane can rant and shout all she wants, Darcy was merely doing her job and that job didn't include helping a pagan prince.

"THOR WASN'T MY CONCERN!" Darcy shouted back desperately trying to control her emotions lest she do something at she would later regret. And really he wasn't; differently religions have a nasty habit of clashing with each other. She didn't want to say that she was prejudice against Thor, thank father that she had her tazer with her, but she kinda was. Angels and pagans don't really mix. In fact, now that Darcy thinks about, the only one who got on with the pagans was…Gabriel.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment, Darcy pinched the bridge of her nose, it seemed like the thing to do. Darcy was quiet for what seemed several minutes yet Jane waited patiently for Darcy to explain, she gestured with her hands to finish.

"As for the town there was nothing I could do. The people were alive and safe, that's the only thing that mattered to me at the time." Darcy bit her bottom lip and grimaced. Not that Darcy was going to mention that she brought back some of the humans that were killed because of the giant robot death machine. Or that she got yelled at by Rachel the Reaper. Yeah no, it would be best if Jane was kept in the dark about that.

Jane merely gaped in astonishment, how was it that she didn't even notice that Darcy was different? How Darcy was always able to bring attention to some things Jane would have never seen? Yes looking back Darcy was a bit unusual. She was the only applicant to apply and that should have tipped Jane off, and then she was a polisci major to boot! And wait a minute guardian?

"When you mean guardian," Jane faltered for a moment eyes twitching a bit, "what did you mean?" Jane hoped to god, wasn't that weird, that Darcy didn't mean what she thought she meant.

Darcy placed her palms up in a peaceful gesture as if to placate Jane and carefully said, "Google defines guardian as someone who is a defender, protector, or keep. That basically sums up my role."

Darcy braced herself waiting for Jane's inevitable explosion but is surprised when Jane merely slumps in the chair and sighs. She watches Jane put her head in her hands and walks closer to hear what Jane is muttering under her breathe. Darcy folds her legs and collapses gracefully on the floor to look at Jane.

"I said," Jane looked at her with red rimmed eyes and a hoarse voice thick with tears, "was that the reason you became my intern? Or why no one else applied for the internship?"

Darcy's eyes softened and she got on her knees and held Jane's head in her hands. "Being a guardian meant I had to watch over you. I didn't have to integrate myself in your life," Darcy paused and say something that startled Jane out of her funk, "But I was curious and I wanted to see how the humans lived." Darcy admitted. Jane's head snapped back and she looked at Darcy with a puzzled expression, because of all the things that she expected that was not it.

She was curious because it seemed that the humans of this generation were so much _faster _than their ancestors. What with building nifty things like cars, computers, and Darcy's beloved iPod. Or the awesomeness that is candies or the _Internet_. Plus it helped her understand why her brother rebelled against Heaven. Helped her see that humans were more than mud monkeys and were something worth fighting for.

Both brunettes were deep in thought for several minutes and for very different reasons. The scientist was still trying to compute that her intern, and close friend, equaled an angel. The angel was trying to figure out ways to understand her situation. She watched the sky as if it would grant her answers.

"So, what do we do now?" Jane was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. She got up and began pacing back and forth ignoring the fact that Darcy was still on the floor sitting. The cold dessert wind causes Jane to shiver, and she rubs her hands up and down her arms.

Unfolding her legs and dusting them off Darcy glances at Jane and begins to push Jane inside. "_You_ are going to go inside and pretend that nothing ever happened, while _I_ need to go investigate the falling stars."

Jane digs her feet in the floor making Darcy stop before she hurts Jane. Jane turned and grabbed Darcy's forearms, shaking them. "I'm going with you. Where ever that is."

Jane's eyes were filled with determination and resolve. Just like in New Mexico Jane wasn't going to back down or run from something dangerous. Internal Darcy wailed, fucking crazy astrophysicist.

Of course Jane had conveniently forgotten that S.H.I.E.L.D had sent them to the middle of motherfucking nowhere and kept tabs on them. Or that the shady government group regularly sent agents to check on them. And that Jane was supposed to be creating the Eisten-Rosen Bridge aka the Bifrost.

"Um, no it's too dangerous for you." Oh Dad, when did Darcy become one of those stupid protective people? It's true though, she still doesn't know what the fuck is going on and like hell if she is going to put Jane in some unknown situation.

"It's not your decision," Jane gritted out, "I'm an adult therefore I can do what I want."

"No you're not." Darcy said. Heaven may be closed for business and all but like hell if she is going to let Jane go with her.

"Yes, I am." Jane crossed her arms and practically dared Darcy to stop her. Both women stared down each other with a stubborn expression painted on their faces. Time seemed to slow down as Darcy snarled and threw her hands up.

"For the love of Dad, fine! Don't come crying when you end up dead." Darcy spat out. Dad freaking damn it! Dad damned Jane and her damn stubborn ass.

Darcy walks right up to Jane and gets into her personal space. So close to each other Darcy can feel Jane breathing on her face, she grabs Jane's arm.

Grinning like a loon and eyes bright Darcy tells Jane, "Hold still."

"Wha-" Jane is cut off as the two disappear from their humble abode.


	3. Chapter 3

The second their feet touches the ground Jane dizzily sways. She would have fallen if not for Darcy's tight grip on her forearm. Darcy pulled Jane closer to her; she sort of forgot that humans don't have a pleasant reaction to the angel express. Darcy inwardly cringed. Ah! Oh well, next she will be more gentle about the trip.

"What the hell was that?" Jane said as she sagged against her friend; she looked sickly and faintly green. Jane put a hand on her mouth as if to stop herself from vomiting. Darcy quickly looked around for a place to prop Jane against. 'What the ever loving fuck' Darcy thought in horror as she stared around the room.

Totally occupied and distracted by the room Darcy vaguely answered, "It's basically the angels' version of Apparition."

Yeah Darcy knows her Harry Potter, so what? Those books were pretty bomb diggity; although it sucked her otp was not made cannon. Besides it gets boring just watching over Jane in the little hamlet of a town. Nothing of interest ever happened there except the whole Norse God Prince. Not even the demons go around her territory, although that may have to do with the denim covered hunters who primarily hunt in the mid west. And no way in hell, both figuratively and literally, would she ever go back into the Angel politics back in the clouds. So yeah, reading books is one of the ways that Darcy staves off her boredom.

The place where she brought them to looked like something straight out of a porno video. A large raised bed was in the center of the room, covered with satin sheets and fluffy pillows. The beds usage was pretty clear and it was not for sleeping. Obnoxious colors such as neon green and piss yellow covered the walls. There were no windows. The low lighting and cheesy music playing softly in the background gave the room a sleazy feeling. The red shaggy carpet did nothing to dissuade the women of their feelings.

Jane grimaced in disgust and looked to Darcy with hope in her eyes, that wasn't their stop but a minor detour. Darcy gave Jane a sympathetic smile and shook her head no. This was in fact their stop.

Darcy kept looking till she found a table topped to the ceiling with things like candy, a chocolate fondue machine, and a soda fountain machine. She curled her lips in amusement. Bingo! So they are in the right place but where is their host?

While she was looking for their host Jane was loosened from Darcy's tight grip and began to prowl around the room. She found a heart shaped love seat, which after she tried wiping down with the blanket on top of it, sat down in ignoring the spring of the cushion.

Hearing the spring coil Darcy's head snapped towards Jane. "Jane, don't sit on that." Darcy said warningly. Considering the person she was looking for didn't like people treading in his territory unless it was on his terms, touching his things would be a really bad idea. Besides anything in here could be a trap.

Rubbing her temple Jane ignored her warnings and closed her eyes laid on the seat. The so called 'angel express' left her woozy, dizzy, and slightly nauseous. Perhaps lying down for a spell will help with it. And with that, Jane fell into a light sleep unaware that there was something else in the room.

Not really in the mood for waiting Darcy huffed and said out loud, "I know you're here you paranoid bastard." Really with everything that just happened does he really have to do this? Were it any other time Darcy would have indulged his need for tricks but now was not the time. Silence answered her and no one appeared. Darcy snarled silently and glared at the room. Fine, if he doesn't want to help, so be it.

She walked to Jane and hissed, "Dude get up. The bastard doesn't wanna show his face." When Jane ignored her, Darcy pinched Jane hard on the shoulder grinning in satisfaction when Jane glared at her.

"Now, now is that any way to talk to your brother, hmm?" A tired but smug voice said from behind Jane. Jane squawked in surprise and rolled off the love seat. THUMP! Her body hit the floor hard, jarring her bones in an unpleasant and painful fashion. A stranger grabbed her by the back of her shirt and gently lifted her off the floor.

As soon as her feet touched the floor Jane twirled to see the stranger, no make that, two strangers. Her eyes widened in surprise. One of the strangers was a male with brown hair and a smirk permanently etched on his face, but he did not have the appearance of someone strong enough to haul a person up with one hand. So it had to be the woman next to him that effortlessly picked up Jane.

Ignoring the man for now, Jane focused her attention on his silent partner. The woman was so beautiful; dark skinned and dark, thick, silky looking hair cascaded down her back. The woman looked to be of Indian origin and was dressed in modern western clothes. Her facial expression was calm and cold. Shivers went down Jane's spine as she snuck glances at the woman.

The woman had such a presence about her that if Jane hadn't lived the whole New Mexico incident, meeting Thor or facing off against S.H.I.E.L.D, she would have cowered. Would have not been able to breathe, and would have done anything to get away from this woman, whose eyes were dark, cold, and empty. Gazing into her eyes Jane felt like she was being sucked into a never ending black hole. Somehow while this was happening the only thing Jane could think about was a quote from somewhere, 'And when you gaze into the abyss the abyss gazes back into you'.

Of course the one sided staring contest between Jane and the mysterious woman ended when Darcy squealed, fucking _squealed_, "Gabriel!" at the man. However she did not run towards him but smiled brightly at him.

The suffocating and mysterious aura that the woman had been emitting had disappeared so suddenly Jane felt as though she would get whiplash. The woman remained silent as Darcy and the man, no Gabriel walked closer to each other; she appeared to ignore them and continued to focus on Jane instead of the unusual reunion/meeting next to her.

"Thank you." Jane said as she scrambled for something to say to the lady. After all even though her man was the reason Jane was startled and fell off the seat, the woman did help her up. Jane may forget social niceties in her quest for SCIENCE and may feel unease because of this woman but being polite never hurt. Not that it helped with S.H.I.E.L.D but whatever.

The dark skinned woman opened her mouth but her companion beat her to it. He grinned crazily from where he was standing and said, "No problemo babe." The woman bristled with indignation and scowled fiercely at the oblivious, shorter man.

"Manners, Gabriel, manners." The woman said, eyes narrow and scowl firmly in place. Her voice was low and had a hint of warning in it. Not wanting to be close to the woman should a confrontation occur, Jane quickly and quietly stepped away from them and stood next to Darcy. Darcy, who also looked kind of upset as well, twisted her red lips and crossed her arms watching the two strangers intently. Although it seemed that she was glaring at the woman.

Gabriel, sensing that none of the women in the room was happy, rapidly shot out, "Ah, sorry Kali." He tried to charm her by flashing a grin but when that didn't work, he continued, "just got excited seeing my sister."

He then turned to Darcy, who was silent and watching the two. Her gaze was filled with familiarity and longing. The stranger's eyes softened as he watched Darcy and he quirked his lips for her, smiling when she laughed out loud breaking the silence that descending in the room.

Darcy ran as fast as she could, practically a blur to Jane's eyes, towards the stranger with arms wide open and the stranger mimicked her moves. He hugged her so tightly that her feet lifted off the ground and she hugged the stranger with as much enthusiasm as possible. She smiled in his neck and inhaled his smell. Like all angels the stranger smelled like sunshine, and smelt like the very candies he ingests on a daily basis.

"It's been a long time, brother." Darcy said with warm tones once they let go. And it really was, nearly two thousand years since she saw him. Granted she has seen glimpses of him throughout the millennia, the whole telling Mary that she was to be the Virgin mother was not Gabriel's finest moments but it was his _most_ famous, but then Gabriel went AWOL and disappeared to parts unknown.

"It has been huh, Darcy." Gabriel said as he stepped away from her and stepped closely to the woman. He then narrowed his eyes, "So why are you here?"

Darcy sighed deeply and looked straight into his eyes and said, "I need your help."


End file.
